


Love Like Woe

by Arvernii, Giraffelover_12



Category: The Ready Set, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actor!Chandler, Arguing, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love like woe, M/M, Mpreg, Musician!Jordan, Sadness, Smut, Song fic, prompt, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jordan and Chandler are childhood friends that have always liked each other but were too shy to make the first move.<br/>When Chandler gets an acting job on The Walking Dead and is suddenly famous, Jordan realizes that he might have missed his chance forever; after there is no way that he would be able to compete with other Hollywood stars.<br/>He makes a song about he and his friend and the chance that he missed and named it Love Like Woe; Chandler stumbles across the song one day while watching YouTube and realizes it’s about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written with my friend @arvernii without him this story wouldn’t have gotten done so you the real MVP. Also this story is based off a song by The Ready Set called (Ironically) Love Like Woe. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy it to.

Jordan and Chandler. That’s what everybody called them because they were inseparable. You rarely saw one without the other; best friends since the day they met in middle school. All the people in middle school were jealous of their friendship. Everyone wanted a relationship like theirs.

They laughed and dismissed the rumors that they were gay and in a relationship with each other but neither of them have ever dated. Through the laughter each one cried inside; for both wanted desperately to date the other but didn't want to ruin the friendship that they shared. Each one was so wrapped up in their own fears that they couldn't see that the other liked them back, everyone else saw it though. When the senior prom came, they took each other, as friends, since neither of them even wanted to go with anyone else. 

The night that they went to prom everything changed forever.

“Jordan, I have to tell you something.” Chandler said while they were eating, sitting very close together to hear each other over the music; their legs and arms pressing against each other.

“What’s up?” Jordan asked quickly because Chandler looked so eager.  “You know how I love acting, right?” Chandler asked shyly...“Well, I have an audition tomorrow for a new show called The Walking Dead.” 

“That’s so good.” Jordan said enthusiastically since his best friend’s dreams were coming true. 

“I think that deserves a celebration, let's blow this Popsicle stand” Jordan said as he stood up. 

“What we're just going to leave prom?” Chandler asked with a laugh, already getting to his feet. 

~~

They got weird stares as they sat in their favorite restaurant since they were both still wearing tuxedos and everyone else was wearing shorts and flipflops.  

“This is such a great opportunity for you Chandler.” Jordan said as he ate his food.

“This is so exciting. I’m just surprised that my parents agreed to let me go. Especially if I get the part.” Chandler said offhandedly.

“What do you mean? What will happen if you get the part?” Jordan asked.

“I’ll be gone for a long time.” Chandler said looking down. “But that’s not for certain, I may not even get the role.” Chandler rushed to reassure Jordan.

“Chandler of course you’re going to get the role. You’re an amazing actor.” Jordan said, placing his hand over Chandlers.

Just as they were getting back to normal conversation, a girl around their age walked up.

“I just wanted to say you guys are the cutest couple ever.” She said looking at them with sparkling eyes.

“Um.” Chandler said shyly. ”We’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

“Oh I’m very sorry. That’s so awkward...I just thought since you were both in tuxedos you just...got married...or something” She said with a blush that was so bright it could stop traffic.

“Its ok, we get that a lot.” Jordan said as he continued to eat his food. Chandler just kind of looked at him, he just acted so nonchalant about this, when Chandler was trying to hide his bush. 

That was just how they were, Chandler was shy, awkward, and very respectful. Jordan was more calm, cool, collected and could adapt to any situation, rolling with the punches. They were polar opposites, but that’s how they worked so well.

~~

It was the day Chandler left for the audition, that Jordan realized what may happen, and started to worry about his best friend getting this role; they have never been apart for that long, Chandler would be gone for six entire months to record a new show about zombies or something, if he got the part. This was something that scared both of them, but neither of them showed it, and neither knew that the other was feeling the same thing.

~~

Chandler got the role. Jordan was happy for his friend, but he was torn apart inside. Chandler on the other hand didn’t know what he was feeling; he was ecstatic that his acting career was finally be taking off but was it worth it without his best friend there? 

When the casting director called him back a few hours after his audition, his very first question was if he could take someone, but they said no. Jordan wasn’t there with him though when he got the call and he wasn’t looking forward to telling him. 

This was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. Chandler has had Jordan to get him through most things in life. When he had his first breakup Jordan was his shoulder to cry on; later they pulled a prank on the person that broke his heart. 

His solution to this was to come home, and talk to Jordan as much as possible, just so either of them weren’t lonely without the other. They were each other's best friend, they didn’t really talk to anybody else since they didn’t need anyone else.

Chandler and Jordan sat together at the small party Chandler’s parents threw for him in celebration for getting the part. 

“I’m so happy you got the part Chandler.” Jordan said trying to hide the fact that he was holding back tears by pretending to be interested in what was on tv “This could be a huge for you. Your big break.” 

Jordan is trying to stay positive, because he didn’t want Chandler to feel bad. “Maybe when I’m on the show I can convince the producers to use your music” Chandler said. 

Jordan had always been a really good musician, but he always found an excuse not to perform. Jordan was usually a confident guy but his music was personal and he was self conscious of it, if anyone criticized his music he wasn’t sure if he could handle it; he would probably cry, not really, but almost.

“So when are we leaving?” Jordan asked, hoping that Chandler would be able to take him or something.  

“ _ I _ leave four days after school ends” Chandler said, hoping that Jordan could catch the emphasis “So...in a little over a month...”

Chandler might as well have told Jordan that he had a month left to live, that is  _ so  _ little time! “Oh, um, ok. I guess we better make June count then huh?” Jordan asked with his head down. Jordan needed to get out of this situation, because he didn’t want to cry in front of Chandler.

“I have to go. I have homework to do.” Jordan said because he couldn’t be in the same room as Chandler without crying. Chandler was so relieved when Jordan went upstairs to his room; he got up and went to the bathroom and placed his head on his knees and cried quietly.

~~

It was the best of times, it was the worse of times. Life was chaos because of graduation and exams; Jordan and Chandler though spent every single moment together that they could, they even started having sleep overs again and study parties on the weekends.  

Each tried their hardest to make June a month to remember in all the best ways; they visited their favorite spots and ate all their favorite foods and watched all their favorites movies over and over.

And then the day came when Chandler had to go to the airport. Shit hit the fan that day. They were both trying to hide their feelings from each other thinking the other didn’t feel that way and didn’t want to upset the other. The conversation was kept on safe topics, his trip wasn’t discussed at all.

When Chandler’s dad was unloading Chandler’s bags, so he could get ready to check in for his flight; they hugged tightly “I’ll text and call you every single day” Chandler said into Jordan’s ear. “Nah you’ll be having too much fun, you won’t even remember me.” Jordan said trying to make a joke out of situation but hitting  _ way  _ too close to home. 

“That’ll never happen” Chandler said.  “C’mon son your flight is very soon you gotta get going” Chandler's dad said.  

Jordan and Chandler just looked at each other and hugged each other tighter.

It was finally time to let go of each other, but neither were ready. Jordan walked with Chandler as he got checked in but since he couldn’t go with him passed security just waited at the edge. “I love you” Jordan whispered under his breath as Chandler went up the escalator toward the departure gates; Chandler, as if hearing him, turned and waved at that moment and the next, he was gone.  

~~

At the beginning Chandler kept his promise, they talked and texted and even skyped every day. During season 1-3 they were close as ever and Chandler would go home during the off season to visit; but his career was taking off and there wasn’t anything either could do about it.  

Chandler started going to conventions during the off season, and Jordan started going to college for music and made new friends.  Daily calls and texts became weekly as both got super busy and eventually the weekly calls became monthly and then just...stopped.  College was taking up all of Jordan’s time and he got a job to pay for it; Chandler became more active in his career and started doing other projects, not just acting on “The Walking Dead”.  

The only time Jordan saw Chandler anymore, was on tv; he recorded “The Walking Dead” and would watch it during his five seconds of free time even though he didn’t even like the show at all, he hated zombie shows and movies.  

Jordan started a band called The Ready Set and after getting his degree in music. He started focusing on music as a career; critics called his songs deep and soulful despite their poppy, upbeat sounds. 

Whenever he got asked where he got the inspiration from, he never told anyone that he wrote his music when he thought about his friend. No one would believe him anyway. Chandler was becoming very famous and no one would believe it when he said they used to be inseparable.  

Chandler didn’t know about the The Ready Set however. He just kind of forgot about his life back home. When he came to visit his parents, he thought about Jordan but it had been so long he thought that Jordan wouldn’t want to see him. He broke his promise to Jordan and was so angry with himself.

~~

One day, Chandler had some down time and he was watching YouTube. After watching his favorite music video, in his recommended videos to watch he saw a video called Love Like Woe, by a band called The Ready Set. He’d never heard of the band.

Once the video started he realized who it was. He couldn’t believe Jordan finally put his music out there. The song was really good, catchy, Jordan looked like he was having a lot of fun in the video. Chandler found himself replaying the video a second...third...four times before he actually heard any of the words. Jordan looked like he was having so much fun, and Chandler was so happy for his friend.

But he missed him so much. He didn’t even know how to contact him.

~~

That song was the only thing on Chandler's mind. He couldn’t stop playing it, the funny part was that Chandler still didn’t know any of the words but the melody was stuck in his head and he found himself humming it at random times. Chandler nearly crashed his car when the song suddenly popped up on his radio, he was so proud of Jordan.

~~

Jordan was having so much fun on tour, he never wanted it to end. It was the afternoon before his show and he went out to get some coffee from a local StarBucks. While he was in line he thought he saw someone who look like Chandler but he must have been seeing things, he hasn’t seen or heard from Chandler in years.

When he went to order his drink he heard a commotion to his left and he thought he had been spotted but the fans weren’t for him. He turned and saw a group of girls surrounding a guy and he knew he had to be somewhat famous.

Because Jordan was so short he had to stand on his tip toes to see who it was. To his surprise he saw Chandler.

“Next.” The lady behind the counter said. Oh yeah Jordan, was in line to get coffee.

Once Chandler was done meeting his fans, he went to get in line to get coffee. When he turned he walked straight into another person.

“Oh, I’m so-” Was all Chandler got out before he looked up and couldn’t speak.

“Chandler.” Jordan said a little breathless.

“Jordan, it’s been so long how have you been? Well that’s a stupid question. Your music is amazing.” Chandler said all in one breath, reminded after just one look, even after all these years of not speaking, that he still loved him; little did Chandler know that Jordan was thinking the  _ exact  _ same thing.  

“I like your new hair” Jordan commented, looking at Chandler’s new shoulder length hair. “I like yours too” Chandler replied and without even thinking about it, reached out and touched Jordan’s green dyed hair.  

“Oh sorry, that’s probably weird.” Chandler said shyly, his awkwardness showing through.  Were they still friends? Did Jordan even like him anymore? Was Jordan angry for Chandler breaking his promise?

“No, its completely fine.” Jordan said with a slight blush on his face. “I always wanted to grow it out like yours.” Jordan said looking down.

“Look other people want coffee.” Some guy in a business suit said from behind them.  “Sorry, your Highness, we’ll get out of your way” Jordan said.  

He pulled Chandler to the side to sit down so they could catch up, it had literally been years. They sat in the StarBucks for about an hour before Jordan got a call.

“Oh, yeah I’m on my way.” Jordan said into his phone as he got his stuff together to leave.

“Where are you going.” Chandler rushed to say to get him to stop, even just for a second. He wasn’t ready for him to leave yet, they just found each other again. 

“I have to go to sound check, I have a show later today.” Jordan said. “Would you like to see the show?” He asked.

“That would be fantastic.” Chandler said with  _ so much _ enthusiasm.

“Do you have the same phone number?” Jordan asked as he looked in his contacts to see if he still had Chandler's old phone number even though he knew he did; he just forgot how  _ beautiful  _ Chandler’s blue eyes were, he was literally  _ drowning  _ in them and needed an excuse to look away.  

“Yeah. Just text me the adress.” Chandler said as he got up to walk out with Jordan like old times. The thing about being famous was that paparazzi were everywhere, and could find you anytime. So it was no surprise when they were greeted by camera flashes.

“Well, I’ll see you later. It was great seeing you again Jordan.” Chandler said as he hugged Jordan tightly. Jordan went one way, and Chandler went the other.

~~

Chandler was nervous. After the show was he never going to see Jordan again? Was the conversation in the coffee shop the last one? He refused for that to happen.  

The show was amazing Jordan talked a little between each of his songs to get the crowd more involved in his show; but what he said before the last song completely surprised Chandler. “So tonight has been really fun” Jordan was saying “But this next song was written for a very special person in my life, sing along if you know it” Jordan nodded to his musicians before they started playing and he started singing “Woah, woah, woah, woah-”.  

Chandler immediately became jealous; who was this special person? The song had female pronouns did he meet a girl recently? As he got farther into the song Chandler finally had the chance to analyze the lyrics. 

Chandler thought about when they were younger and how much of a crush he had on Jordan, but that crush never really faded; if anything it grew. 

Then he started putting the pieces together. The way he left, the way he stopped talking to him. It all fit, this song was about him. In the first verse of the song it went “I'm giving all I got to make you stay, Or am I just a roadblock in your way?” Jordan was specially talking about his own acting career.  In the bridge of the song it went “Love so strong, then you moved on”, “I didn’t mean for us to stop talking” Chandler wanted to shout. I didn't mean to hurt you Jordan, Chandler thought.

Further into the song Jordan literally begs as the song went “You can take up all my time, 'cause you're the only one that can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun. And I can't get caught in the rain, can I get your lips to speak my name?” Chandler walked up to a security guard “Can you tell Jordan that Chandler Riggs wants to talk to him after the show?“ he said loudly over the song.

One of them looked at him and said, “well, we'll see what we can do.” With the bitchiest face.

~~

The end of the show came and Chandler was approached by some security guards.

“Are you Chandler Riggs?” One of them asked.

“Uh, yes?” Chandler said.

“Is that a question or a statement?” The other asked sternly.

“A statement?” Chandler said. Judging by the look he got that was the wrong answer. “A statement.” he said less questionably.

“We're going to need to see some i.d.” The first one said.

Chandler pulled out his i.d to show to the guards and he was led to the backstage area.

“Wait in here.” They said as they left. The room that he was left in was exactly how you would imagine a concert venue backstage. There were sofas and an area for food and a t.v. with every video game you could think of. It was like Jordan's bedroom when he was a teenager.

While Chandler was exploring he heard the door close behind him. He quickly turned around and stared right into the eyes of the person he's been wanting to talk to for years, a real conversation not like what happened in the coffee shop.  

“Jordan.” Was all Chandler could get to come out of his mouth that wasn’t just random shrieks.

“Chandler.” Jordan said. Chandler’s heart stopped as Jordan smiled, and as Chandler smiled back, Jordan’s breath hitched in his throat; God how they missed each other.  “Do you want to take a seat?” Jordan asked, as he walked over to the sofa in the room, Chandler followed without hesitating or even thinking about it  and they sat close together but not touching.  

“Did you like the show?” Jordan asked. 

“Love Like Woe, is about me. Isn't it?” Chandler blurted out. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

“Umm.” For the first time since Chandler met Jordan he looked nervous. “So how is the show you’re working on?” Jordan asked instead of answering the question.

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine” Chandler said. Jordan crossed his arms as he said “Well you know, I just get inspiration from different places” he answered truthfully, afraid how Chandler would react when Jordan finally told him the full truth.  

“Jordan” Chandler said “Just tell me, please.” Jordan nodded while looking at the floor and Chandler sat there, stunned. He always imagined what this day would be like. “I was just so angry and hurt when you didn’t call or text me anymore” Jordan said quietly “You don’t know what it’s like waiting by your phone all night waiting and nothing happens.” 

Chandler, upon hearing this, became angry “Listen you did the exact same thing to me “I can’t talk tonight I have exams. Sorry Chandler I’m swamped in homework tonight” You did the same thing to me.” “It’s different” Jordan started saying. “It’s different? How?!” Chandler said incredulously.  “Because I at least answered the phone to tell you I was busy!” Jordan said, starting to get angry back.  

Chandler stood up “You didn’t even invite me to your graduation, I learned that you graduated from an email from my parents!” “And what about the premier of that move you were in? Mercy? I never got an invitation!” Jordan said, crossing his arms and looking away.  

“I wasn’t allowed to Jordan I’m sorry, it was a private premier” Chandler said quietly. “Too private even for your best friend?” Jordan said in a voice slightly above a whisper. This just made Chandler rage, the fact that Jordan would  _ ever  _ think that Chandler would try to hurt him just made Chandler’s soul physically hurt but that hurt projected into more anger.  

“Listen Jordan, I know I was a jerk but I would never hurt you!” Chandler said, nearly shouting. “Never? Never is a funny word to describe last week!” Jordan said, finally losing his temper “I saw you kiss that girl on-screen.” Chandler physically flinched, caught so off-guard, “That’s not real! That’s just in the show you idiot!” “No, that smile you gave her after the kiss was real! I know you and your smiles!” Jordan fired back. “I smiled because I was thinking of you!” Chandler shouted as he took a step forward and pressed his lips against Jordan’s.  

This is what they both had been dreaming of, but better; they kissed once in middle school on a dare but Chandler pulled away and quickly murmured “no homo tho” as he blushed.  

But at this point in their lives they were both comfortable with who they were and they knew who they wanted to be, the kiss told each other all the other needed to know.  

Chandler was the one that deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly with Jordan quickly following suit.  Their kiss was sloppy, amateurish since neither have really kissed before since the only person they wanted to be with was each other but it felt amazing nonetheless. Jordan gently pushing Chandler back onto the couch without detaching their lips and Chandler spread his legs so Jordan can lay between them.  

Jordan fumbled with the buttons on Chandler’s shirt with one hand as he balanced himself on the other so we wouldn’t put his full weight on Chandler; refusing to pull away their lips so he could see what he was doing. Chandler laughed into Jordan’s mouth and helped him with his buttons; as his shirt fell open Jordan moved his mouth away and placed kisses on Chandler’s nipples.  

Chandler tensed and moaned under the touch, the sensations feeling powerful on his virgin body. “You’ve been working out” Jordan said as he traced  the valley between Chandler’s chest muscles that led to his abs with his finger. 

“Why do you always have to make jokes” Chandler sighed as he rolled his eyes before pulling Jordan’s shirt off.  The skin on skin contact was exhilarating; Chandler’s hands wandered over Jordan’s back feeling the strong muscles underneath as Jordan did the same with Chandler’s chest and stomach, it was as if both were memorizing the small lines and curves on the other. Chandler finally moved Jordan’s hand and Jordan was forced to put his entire weight on Chandler who didn’t mind it at all, especially below the waist.  

Chandler raised his legs a little more as Jordan started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, slowly grinding his dick into Chandler who couldn’t decide if he liked the pressure more on his own dick or on his butt so he settled on just rocking his lower body, trying to get the best of both worlds.  

Chandler gasped as Jordan’s hand went to the front of his pants and started to rub him; as he squirmed underneath Jordan, he kissed him back furiously. Chandler, taking matters into his own hands, wiggled out from underneath Jordan before swinging Jordan’s legs so Jordan is sitting up before quickly undoing Jordan’s pants

Jordan watched, as he tried to breath regularly as Chandler slid off Jordan’s pants and his erect dick slapped against his stomach.  Chandler didn’t waste any time and slid down Jordan’s foreskin before licking the head a moment before he swallowed Jordan.  

Jordan cursed loudly and pulled on Chandler’s long hair as Chandler literally swallowed his entire dick, taking advantage that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Jordan closed his eyes as he ran his hands through Chandler’s hair, pulling on it every time Chandler swallowed him whole, so deep that Chandler’s nose was pressed into his skin and his balls rested on Chandler’s chin. “Chandler I’m” Jordan gasped out but Chandler moved his mouth away and settled it on Jordan’s balls licking and sucking on them as the feeling slowly passed and Jordan was brought back from the edge. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this” Chandler said “I don’t want it to be over yet” “Good because I have something special planned” Jordan replied “Get on the couch and lay on your stomach” he commanded.  

Chandler did as told and moaned into the couch cushions as Jordan went behind him, grabbed a butt cheek in each hand, spread them apart and licked. Chandler arched his back, pushing his butt deeper into Jordan’s face, trying to feel more of the great, overwhelming sensations.  Jordan wasn’t in a rush so he licked and swirled his tongue slowly, savoring the moment and smiling at himself as Chandler melted into a puddle of moans and gasps, unable to do anything else. “Jordan, I’m ready” Chandler said softly after a few minutes.  

Jordan sat up on his knees; ignoring his proud, hard erection that stood out in front of him “We don’t have too Chandler” he said but Chandler just turned so he laid on his back; making eye contact with Jordan as he brought his hand between his legs and slowly started fingering himself.  The sight was so erotic that only after four seconds of watching, Jordan walked over to his guitar case to one of inside pockets and pulled out the small tube of lube he had there. As Jordan watched Chandler finger himself, he spread a lot of lube on dick since since he didn’t want to hurt Chandler before spreading some on Chandler pink, wanting hole.  

Chandler moved his arm as Jordan laid on top of him, positioning himself carefully before slowly pushing himself in. Chandler gasped and moaned, Jordan was so big; he felt a mix of pain and pleasure but couldn’t tell which was which since they blended themselves perfectly together.  

 

Jordan pushed in until he was completely inside Chandler, his balls resting on Chandler’s butt and he just stayed there; placing kissed up and down Chandler’s neck and chest while Chandler got used to Jordan being inside him and stretching him out. Chandler reached down and firmly placed his hands on Jordan’s butt, feeling the firm muscles that lay beneath the skin; Chandler spread his legs even further before pushing on Jordan’s butt, causing Jordan to go slightly deeper and both of them to gasp. Keeping their lips locked, Jordan slowly started pulling out and was nearly all the way out before pushing himself back all the way inside, creating a slow, frustratingly slow pace.  

Chandler, after waiting all these years just wanted to be fucked, used like a whore, like he imagined it would be like so many times before. Jordan, being a virgin, didn’t realize how easily Chandler’s body accepted him since he didn’t know that Chandler’s favorite sex toy was a dildo that he used nearly every three days when he was alone. Even though Chandler used a dildo frequently, the real thing was so much better; he was a virgin also.

Jordan however wouldn’t go any faster because he didn’t want to hurt Chandler so Chandler tired something he saw in a porn video once; he tightened his cheeks and Jordan gasped out at the sudden pressure, his body got the better of him causing him to thrust forcefully into Chandler without him meaning too.

Both guys saw stars and that made Jordan lose all self control. Jordan started thrusting deeper and harder into Chandler and soon the room was filled with gasps and moans and the sound of slapping skin as Jordan’s balls smacked against Chandler’s butt through the momentum of Chandler’s thrusts. Chandler wouldn’t even think and all he could was spread his legs even further, allowing Jordan to go that much deeper.  

Since both were virgins, Jordan didn’t, couldn't last very long. “Chandler” Jordan gasped. “Inside me” Chandler gasped “Prove you love me, share yourself with me” Chandler didn’t care if he was making sense or not but he just didn’t want this to end.  

 

After a few more thrusts Jordan did as told and Chandler felt his inside suddenly become warm as Jordan thrust deeply, powerfully into Chandler. Jordan’s entire body tensed up as he thrusted and with his hand, Jordan started quickly pumping Chandler as he climax. Chandler, being close to the edge the entire time just from Jordan’s thrusting, lost control as Jordan started pumping and soon as shoot thick white ropes all over his and Jordan’s torso.  Jordan collapsed on top of Chandler, trying to catch his breath before kissing him deeply.  

Jordan pulled out of Chandler and sat up, watching a little bit of white liquid ooze out from the tender opening. “I guess you’re mine now” Jordan said, still breathing heavily as he looked down at his chest where Chandler’s climax stained him. “I’ve always been yours” Chandler said.  

~~

The next four months were amazing they reconnected on every single level but kept their relationship secret.  They spent nearly all of their free time together again like the old days. One day after Chandler was feeling nauseous for a few days he started throwing up so Jordan took him to the hospital where they heard news that would change their lives forever.

“Chandler, you’re pregnant” The doctor said. Both of them stood there in absolute shock, Chandler had a million questions but looked over as Jordan started crying “We’re going to be dads!” he said as he placed a hand on Chandler’s tummy. He knelt down so he would be talking to Chandler’s tummy “Hey little one, we’re going to be your parents”.  

“Wait so you’re going to keep it?” the doctor asked, amazed. “Yes” both of them said at the exact same time; Chandler might have been really confused by this news but he knew one thing; he already loved his baby.  


	2. Ch 2

Chandler’s pregnancy took both of them by surprise. They were both excited, but they were scared. This was already a hard thing to deal with, but add that they were both fairly well known and that just made it harder.  

They haven’t even left the doctor’s office when Chandler started freaking out. “Jordan what are we going to do? We have our entire careers ahead of us! Not to mention i'm a guy! How are we going to explain why i’m suddenly fat?” 

“Chandler breathe let’s just take this one day at a time; are you working on anything right now?” Chandler shook his head “No. We just finished filming the show so we won’t go back to filming until next year.”

“See? Just announce that you’re going to take a hiatus and keep yourself out of the public eye until our child is born” Jordan said, calm as ever.  

As they prepared to leave Jordan got a phone call. When he looked down he saw that it was his mom. He didn't know whether to answer it, or just let it ring.

“Don’t answer it.” Chandler pleaded “I don't think I can handle another person right now.”

Jordan nodded as the call went to voicemail before he leaned over so he looked into Chandler’s eyes “Hey I know that you’re freaking out right now so let’s just go to our hotel room and just...just breathe alright? I’ll order us a pizza and we can watch Pay Per View or something.” “That sounds really nice” Chandler admitted. 

Jordan kept his promise and it wasn’t long before they were cuddling under a thick blanket as they ate pizza and watched Finding Nemo. Chandler was glad that if anyone got him pregnant it was Jordan; Jordan kept him calm and centered, plus he liked the little kisses that Jordan was placing on his tummy, it made the entire idea of a human being growing inside him a lot less scary and overwhelming.  They fell asleep near the end of the movie with Jordan resting his hand on Chandler’s tummy.  

~~

Chandler woke up to the smell of breakfast and following his nose he walked out of the bedroom to a shirtless Jordan who was making french toast as he hummed softly to the music that he listened to with his headphones, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

On Jordan’s laptop, which was facing toward the bedroom from the dining table, he saw that it was opened to a webpage about what kind of diet pregnant women should eat and at the very top of the list was french toast. Chandler also saw fresh fruit that Jordan was cutting into cubes and even several cut oranges that were waiting to be juiced. When did Jordan even go to the store? 

As Chandler went to put on some sweatpants he noticed a book on the nightstand that he didn’t see before “What To Expect When You’re Expecting” with a yellow sticky note on the cover that said “I don't know if this is helpful but it can’t hurt right? Just ignore the parts about boobs and vaj” it was signed with a J and a little heart that had a smiley face drawn inside. 

Chandler tried to hide the little smile and blush that came across his face. Chandler loved Jordan so much, it was just the little thing Jordan did. He was going to be a fantastic father.

Chandler walked up behind Jordan and wrapped his arms around him as Jordan cooked; Jordan took out one of his headphones and smiled “Hey sleepyhead.” Chandler chuckled “I guess I slept in a bit huh?” “Just a bit. Are you hungry?” Jordan asked “In a bit, do you need any help?” Chandler offered but Jordan shook his head “Nah, just stand there and look pretty.”

As Jordan served Chandler, he got down on his knees and lifted up Chandler’s shirt to look at his belly “Hey little one, did you sleep well? Is daddy taking care of you?” he said to Chandler’s tummy. Chandler laughed, amazed that Jordan could take such a scary event like his pregnancy and just make it feel so...natural. 

“I think she wants a kiss” Chandler said.  “She?” Jordan asked. Chandler shrugged “I don't know, I just have a feeling.” Jordan chuckled and placed several small kisses on the skin of Chandler’s tummy before moving up and giving Chandler one too.”

Jordan got up to go sit in his seat to start eating breakfast.

“We do have some important things to talk about.” Jordan said calmly as he took a bite of French toast.

“Like what?” Chandler asked.

“Well, we have to tell our parents. We also have to pick a place to stay, because I don't want you all around the world, while you're pregnant.” Jordan said. “There's still a lot of things we have to figure out.”

“We'll we have some time to figure it out.” Chandler said.

“Do you want to tell our parents now, or later?” Jordan said.

“How much later are we talking.” Chandler asked trying to get out of answering the question.

“There isn’t any rush” Jordan said diplomatically before saying “Also do you like this city? I’m thinking of starting to look around for a place to...where we can raise our child” Jordan said  “I’m not saying you need to decide anything right now, or today or even this month but we need to start thinking about these things. We need to take this monumental task of starting a family and start making it more manageable.”

Jordan was always so good at not pressuring Chandler into anything. He always made sure Chandler was ok every step of the way. 

They had less heavy conversation for the rest of breakfast. When they were both finished, they cleared their places and went to lay back in bed together. The rest of the morning was peaceful.

~~

Chandler’s POV

Jordan has been the most amazing father ever. The week we found out I was pregnant he cancelled his upcoming tour and his new album, bought us a house and was around 24/7 to help. I am now four months into the pregnancy and not liking the fact that I was gaining a belly like crazy. It's not the best thing in the world but I'm managing.

Our parents were both very supportive, of the way we were handling things, with the baby and our relationship. They apparently knew my body might do this one day, since I was born like this, but never told me since they didn’t know how.  

It's nice to have a little bit of down time, and to be able to spend it with Jordan. Before it was always on the road, and seeing each other when our schedules lined up. Getting here was a huge hassle though, AMC had to postpone the entire new season of ‘The Walking Dead’ and they were  _ not  _ happy about it. They didn’t ask any questions when I told them that I needed some time off which I was beyond thankful for.  

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, shirtless, looking at my tummy; what once was flat, toned, harden abs was now a small hill. As I was looking in the mirror I didn't notice the door opening.

“What are you up to?” Jordan asked as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and places his hands on my tummy.

“Just looking.” I said kind of sadly. Hoping that Jordan wouldn't pick up on it.

“Babe, what's wrong?” Jordan asked softly, as he nuzzled his head in My neck.

“Sometimes I miss the way I looked before.” I said with a sigh.

“You know I love you either way, right?” Jordan said as he kissed up the side of my neck. My breath hitched as his hands wandered across my chest and lower to my stomach, somehow turning the action erotic and causing me to lean back into his chest. “I still think you’re as breathtaking as ever, maybe even more so” he whispered so close to my ear that his breath danced across my skin. 

I allowed myself to be lead back to the bed and unto my back as he placed kisses across my neck and chest, placing the gentlest kisses on my tummy. I gasped out as his mouth settled on my nipple and he started to suck and nibble on it, weather a side effect of my pregnancy or what, I didn’t know but my nipples were incredibly sensitive. “Daddy” I gasped out as my back arched under Jordan’s tongue.

Jordan paused “You know you can’t call me that after the baby is born, right?” I rolled my eyes “Shut up and kiss me.” Jordan did, but instead of laying on top of me like usual, laid to the side. Jordan’s hand went to my thigh and my legs automatically opened. Jordan noticed also and chuckled “This is how you got pregnant in the first place.”   

“Oh it's my fault? As I remember it, it was you that got me pregnant; it takes two to make a baby.” Jordan chuckled and kissed me, our tongues dancing with the same grace as ballerinas but somehow as passionate as flamenco dancers, it didn’t make sense I know but neither did a man becoming pregnant. 

Jordan’s fingers explored my torso even though by how he knew every inch, but he was gentle as always, like touching a statue made of glass.  His lips slowly traveled down from my lips, tracing the outline of my jaw before making a trail down my neck, placing little kisses every so often like he was making a trail to find his way back later. 

I gasped as I felt his tongue flick my nipple, my back arched as he licked and he placed one of his legs over my thighs to keep me still.  I ran my left hand through his hair since he was currently assaulting my left nipple as my right hand gripped the sheets tightly from what I was feeling.  

“Jordan” I gasped as his head moved from one nipple to the other. I nearly screamed in pleasure as he pinched my nipple with his teeth, giving a small bite; a hint of pain just made the pleasure all that more powerful. Jordan’s hand trailed down, over the small hill of my tummy caused by the baby but instead of offering me any hint of release or satisfaction, ignored my throbbing hardness, by passing to massage my balls. 

“Jordan” I said again, grabbing his free hand and moving it downward, but he pulled it away, leaving me in the same shape. “Daddy” I whined, moving my hips but Jordan refused to take a hint. I wiggled around and finally ended up in the proper position; which was him on top of me, between my legs, he was in the push up position, refusing to put any of his weight on my tummy.  

He sat back on his knees, just seeming to admire me and I blushed under his gaze. He stared at me with so much love and reverence that I felt like I was the center of his universe.  I sighed as he reached over to pull out a small square foil wrapper. “Jordan, I’m already pregnant, why are you putting on a condom?” “I’m not taking any chances, I love you Chandler and I love this baby but I’m definitely not ready for another” Jordan said, tearing open the wrapper. “I don’t think it works that way, I think the maximum occupancy is one” I said as he reached for the lube bottle and started to spread it on his condomed dick and my entrance. 

“I’m not taking anymore chances, do you know that some people give birth to twins or triplets or even more babies? All I want is one thank you” Jordan said, but before I could respond he brought his lips to mine. Jordan rolled off of me so we laid on our sides, unable to do our usual position because of my tummy. 

This was one of the worst downsides to pregnancy; I wasn’t really able to see his face anymore.  Our tongues danced as Jordan went behind me and I moaned into his mouth as he easily entered as if my body was made just for him and his for mine. As he slowly went inside he placed hand on my tummy and started to softly rub it, as if making sure that the baby was ok with what was going on or something; it was weird and sweet at the same time.  Jordan was going to be a great dad.

Jordan went slowly, rocking his hips back and forth, going for sensations rather than speed or power.  He rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing that spot inside me with toe curling effect.  I opened my legs as he reached over and started to pump me at the same speed and rhythm that he rubbed that spot inside me over and over. He placed soft, gentle kisses up and down my neck and shoulders.

Making love to Jordan was always an otherworldly experience but this time, I felt like our souls were connecting. I didn’t last long and as I climaxed, my body tightened around Jordan and he came shortly after. I turned over and we laid there kissing for a minute before he got up and threw away the full condom; he rejoined me in bed and we continued kissing until we fell asleep in each others, with our baby between us. 

~~

I was so nervous but I tried not to show it as Jordan drove us to the hospital, today was a check up for the baby and today we were going to find out the sex of our baby.  “Baby don’t nervous, it’s going to be fine and healthy alright? We’ve been doing everything the books have been telling us and we have the doctor on speed dial. And no matter happens we’re going to work through it alright?” I nodded and smiled.

“Carlton Witzigreuter?” the nurse called, I used a fake name since the public still didn’t know about my pregnancy and the last thing I needed was some nurse with a twitter account to post my condition online.  

When we got into the room, they took my height, weight, blood, and urine. After all that they sat me down to wait for the doctor. As always the doctor took forever and a day to arrive.

When he walked into the room, Jordan and I collectively sighed.

“Are you both ready to take a look at your baby?” The doctor asked with a smile. 

We both just lightly smiled and nodded our heads.

She put the cold gel stuff all over my stomach and moved the wand around. We were both so entranced by the screen in front of us, even though we didn't really know what to look for.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that.” The doctor said out of nowhere.

“What? What didn't you expect?” Jordan asked. It was fun seeing him all concerned about our child like that.

She pointed at two dark blobs on the screen, “Umm, there's no easy way to tell you this. There are two babies.” The doctor said with the calmness that can only be practised.

While she was checking on the babies me and Jordan were freaking out.

“Two babies, as in TWINS?” I said, as I finally externally freaked out.

“Baby, calm down.” Jordan was trying to calm me down while he was freaking out himself. “It's not good for the babies.” He said, then whispered ‘babies’ to himself, thinking I couldn’t hear him.

“Would you like to find out the gender of your twins or keep it a surprise?” The doctor asked while she was still looking at the screen.

I looked over at Jordan to see if he wanted to know, but he just look a mix between, happy, scared, and worried. So I turned back to the doctor and nodded my head.

She just moved the wand to one of the dark spots. “Baby A, is a girl,” then she moved the wand over another dark patch, “Baby B, is also a girl.” She announced into the room.

I was shocked, I'm pregnant with two twin girls. How are me and Jordan going to take care of these young girls?

~~

Jordan’s pov

I couldn't help but just stare at Chandler no matter how big he got with our twin girls. We had been trying to think of names, which caused a lot of fights because we both couldn't agree on any names. 

One night we were both in bed looking at baby names.

“What about Juno?” Chandler asked me.

“It makes me think of the movie. what about Nataliyah?” I posed.

“It's ok, but what about Nova?” Chandler looked so excited about the name.

“I like it, what about a middle name?” I said.

“Since Nova is kind of a celestial name, what about Celestia?” Chandler said shyly. I almost started to cry. Who knew naming one of our children would almost make me cry.

“I love it. What's baby #2 going to be named?” I asked.

“Well you have to come up with one too.” Chandler said with his adorable giggle.

“I'm trying. You hate everything I come up with.” I said playfully. “Do you want to keep up with the space theme we have going?”

“I think so.” Chandler said.

“What about Solara, it's kind of like solar.” I really liked the name, I hope Chandler does to.

“I like it, for her middle name what about Luna. I've always loved that name for a girl.” 

And their names were set. Nova Celestia, and Solara Luna.

~~

When Chandler thought being pregnant was a pain in the butt, he didn't know this pain in the butt was a whole lot worse.

“Jordan, you are never coming near me again.” Chandler screamed as the nurses pushed him into the delivery room.

“That's ok baby. But let's focus on getting Nova and Solara out, ok?” Jordan was the voice of reason throughout this whole process. He was keeping Chandler sane to some extent. He at least wasn't trying to kill the nurses.

“Alright, Chandler. We're going to get your baby girls out, are you ready?” One of the nurses asked.

“I need you to get them out right now. I'm sick of being pregnant.” Chandler got out as calmly as possibly.

“Ok, I need you to put your legs up and back. Jordan will hold one and a nurse will hold the other.” She explained as she continued to get the room ready for when the girls were born.

“Ok, on your next contraction, I want you to start pushing, like you're gonna poop.” The nurse said as she looked at Chandler. “That’s so romantic” Jordan said, wrinkling his nose. 

“What If I poop.” Chandler looked concerned.

“You won't.” The nurse said, “Alright you're about to have a contraction, and start pushing hard, now.” The nurse said as she started counting. 

Chandler pushed 5-6 more times and Baby A was born. 8 pushes later, Baby B was alive and kicking.

While the nurses were cleaning up the twins Jordan and Chandler were hugging and kissing each other out of pure joy and happiness; Jordan didn’t care that Chandler was covered in sweat from the birthing process. 

When the babies were brought over Jordan held Nova first, and when Chandler looked over, with Solara in his arms, he saw tears coming out of Jordan’s eyes as Jordan peppered the tiny baby’s face with gentle, loving kisses. Nova waved her tiny little arms in front of her face to protect it but Jordan didn’t even care that his daughter wasn’t returning his affections. 

~~

Hours later they were laying in the hospital with the girls sleeping, Jordan and Chandler were talking in quiet voices as not to wake the girls. The girl’s slept on Chandler’s chest and Jordan was cuddling Chandler, staring at his daughters.

“Chan, It'd be good for you to go back to acting, it's your passion and you love it, please don't give it up.” Jordan said as he lightly touched  Solara’s face.

“Jordan, I'm not sure if I can leave the girls like that, I'd miss them so much.” Chandler looked torn. He loves acting but he also loves his daughters, he's not sure he could leave them and Jordan behind.

“Chandler, you can see them whenever possible, but I can't sit here and watch you quit the only job that you love. I refuse to see it happen.” Jordan stated powerfully.

“Jordan, I'm just not sure. I would love to continue acting, but I want to be able to see the girls all the time.” Chandler said with tears in his eyes.

“May-” Jordan was cut off by Solara crying.

“We'll talk about this later.” Jordan said as he picked up Solara to feed her.

~~

When they got home a few days later they finally talked about it again.

“Chandler I really think you should go back to acting. Even if it's just The Walking Dead. It'd be really good for you. It's not like the girls will be left alone with no one, I'll be there every single day for them.” Jordan said as he continued to try to persuade Chandler.

“Fine. I'll try to go back for one season, but after that I'm not making any promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like their name's? The dialogue in that part was an actual conversation we had when picking names


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell the girls

I walked around the house, bouncing on my feet, carrying a little girl in each arm, trying to get them to fall asleep. Chandler went back to work on his show only last week and I was already so tired, the babies were almost a year old now but they still needed constant care; the plus side though was that my biceps and arms were sculpted now since I had to carry one girl in each arm constantly. The girls were finally settling down to start their nap, which was a blessing, because I wanted to take a nap too. They had been fussy since I got them out of their cribs this morning. I carefully walked up the stairs and into the girl’s room to lay them down, Solara first, with a little kiss kids to her forehead, and Nova next repeating the same action.

As I left their room I turned on the baby monitor and closed their door as quietly as I could. I walked at a slow pace to the master bedroom to try and get in as much of a nap that was possible with twin girls under one.

~~

I woke up to cries over the baby monitor, and shoved my head back into the pillow. I looked up at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and noticed I was only asleep for about 2 hours. Why I thought I could take care of the girls by myself I will never know, but as long as Chandler is still happy acting I will survive never sleeping.

I got up to go get the girls and start on dinner. When I got them up I decide a call to Chandler would probably help calm them down, so I texted him and asked if he had time for a Skype call from me and the girls, and of course he wanted to see and talk to us.

I sat in front of the laptop with the girls when Chandler answered the skype call “Hey girls” Chandler said with a large smile. “How you doing, babe?” Chandler asked. “I’m a little bit tired, the girls have been so fussy today. How are you?” I answered. I'm trying to do my best to make Chandler worry less about me taking care of the girls.

“Do you want me to go home? I can be on a flight tonight” Chandler said quickly. “You'll be back with us soon enough.”I reassured him. “I wish it was sooner.” Chandler said under his breath while looking down, thinking I couldn't hear him. “We’ve talked about this honey.” I said lightly trying not to invoke a fight tonight, my patience was short and I couldn't guarantee that what I said wouldn't be hurtful to Chandler.

“I know, I know. Let's just not talk about it.” Chandler said as he continued to look down. In the background I could hear someone calling for Chandler telling him he was needed by someone. “Alright.” he said in return. “I love you and the girls so much Jordan, never forget that.” Chandler said as he looked into my eyes through the screen. “I have to go, but I'll call you later.” He said as he ended the call.

I just stayed looking at the blank screen, until Solara started crying again. I went back into dad mode and let the girls play while I made dinner, and thought about the call with Chandler.

~~

Over the years as The Walking Dead took breaks in between seasons Chandler came home, to stay with the girls and Jordan. But as time progressed the twins just assumed the Chandler was just their dad's best friend, not their other father...or mother was the case was 

But that thought came crashing down on one faithful day.

~~

“Goddamn I missed you so much” Jordan said, placing kisses up and down my bare chest. “Jordan stop, we can’t, you have to take the girls to school soon” I said. Jordan glanced at the clock before looking back at me “We should have a few more minutes, just let me enjoy you for a bit.” “That’s what you said last night at ten and then all of a sudden it’s one in the morning” I chuckled. “Shut up and kiss me” Jordan said laying on top of me, between my legs. 

“Dad! Dad tell Solara to give me my shirt back!” Nova screamed, running into the room with Solara hot on her heels “No, I want to wear it! It’s so pretty...what are you doing?”

Jordan looked up from my face, and looked shocked to see the girls standing in the doorway staring at us. Jordan just stuffed his head into the pillow and let out a light scream. I quickly covered up Jordan’s naked butt with the blanket since it was fully exposed. 

“Girls I've told you to knock when going into someone else's room.” He stated in a firm tone. The girls just continued to stare at him. With a defeated look on his face he looked at them again. “What was so important anyway?” He asked.

Nova answered with a renewed anger. “Solara is trying wear my shirt even when I told her no.” “Well she wore my favorite jeans last week without asking.” Solara tried to argue.  Jordan just looked unamused. “Solara give your sister back her shirt, if she said no then you can't wear it. Nova, if you wanna wear your sisters clothes you need to ask, because they're not yours.” Jordan said, but by the look on the girl's faces you could tell they didn't care about the clothes anymore.

“That doesn’t answer the question of why you're on top of Uncle Chandler.” Solara said like the smart ass she is.

“Go finish getting ready for school.” Jordan said tensely. When they left the room whispering to each other, Jordan turned and looked at me with a frightened expression. “What are we gonna tell them?” He rushed out. “The truth, is a good option. The girls are older now, we can't lie to them forever, especially now.” I said. “We've talked about this Chan.” Jordan said. “No, we haven't, when they were babies we talked about it and I agreed then, but now they are older, and I just finished the last season of the show, I don't understand why we can't tell them the truth.” I reasoned. 

When Jordan was going to reply one of the girls knocked on the door. “Dad we're ready.” She said. “I'm on my way out.” He yelled to her. “We're going to finish this conversation when I get back.” He said to me with a kiss to my forehead.

He got up and got dressed and grabbed his wallet and keys and headed down the stairs to take the girls to school. I lay in the same place in bed and thought about what Jordan was going to say about telling the girls.

~~

“But it's the better thing to do.” I screamed at Jordan. “I don't think they're ready to know.” Jordan yelled back. We had been arguing about telling the girls ever since Jordan came home from taking them to school about an hour ago. “Why would they not be ready to know that I'm their parent too?” I asked, more hurt than anything. Jordan looked at me and saw the hurt look on my face and his angry expression fell, he knew this meant a lot to me. “Chandler how are we going to explain that a man gave birth to them?”

“Chandler-” Was all he could get out before tears began to fall out of my eyes. Jordan rushed over to pull me into the tightest hug I had ever received. I shed a few more tears onto his shoulder. “I'm sorry, it's hard to have your own children not know that you're their parent.” My words slightly muffled by Jordan's shoulder. “I don't think I can continue on with them not knowing, at least that we're dating. I know it's hard to explain that I gave birth to them, but I think it's something they should know.” I continued with my muffled words.

“Maybe you're right. We should at least tell them we're dating. Maybe we can wait a little bit longer to tell them that you gave birth to them, i just feel like they should be a little bit older. They are only 10. I'm not sure they'd understand.” Jordan tried to reason with me a little. “Jordan, they’re smart young girls. It's not the truth unless we tell them everything.” I tried to persuade him. “Maybe you're right. I should at least try to give them the chance to understand it.” Jordan replied as he lead us to sit on the couch, as we had been standing in the middle of the room hugging.

“I think it's a good time.” I said, now more calm. We stayed cuddled together until it was time to pick up the girls. While Jordan went to go pick up the girls, I cleaned up the house a bit. I didn't know what to do, I was kind of nervous about telling the girls and how they'd react. While I was wiping the counters in the kitchen I heard the girls run in the house and into the rooms. Jordan came and found me in the kitchen. 

“Hey.” He gave me a light kiss. I smiled down at him.”Hi.” I replied. “ Are you ready to talk to the girls?” Jordan asked as he pulled me into a hug. I turned in his arms and looked up at him. “Yea. It's best if we just rip off the bandaid.” I said to him. 

“Nova, Solara, can you come to the kitchen please.” Jordan yelled in my ear. “Now I'm going deaf.” I chuckled to him, as he released me from his grasp. The girls cautiously walked into the room, looking guilty. “We didn't do anything.” Solara immediately said. “We didn't think you did. But now I'm rethinking that.” Jordan said. “Well, we totally didn't flood the bathroom if that's what you think.” Nova helpfully said.

“We'll talk about that later.” Jordan said with a stern look. “Chandler and I wanted to talk to you about something else.” Jordan said. Jordan led the girls and I to the living room, we all sat down, besides Jordan, who walked to grab the photo albums off the top shelf, the ones that contained the girls’ baby pictures and pictures of us when I was pregnant, and directly after the girls were born. We always kept them on the top shelf, because the girls couldn't reach it, and so they wouldn't look in them.

“I wanna show you guys these photos.” Jordan said as he took a seat between Nova and Solara. Jordan slowly flipped through the album explaining every picture on the pages that were turned, they were mostly of him and I when we were younger. On the next page, was the first picture we had taken after we had gotten together.

“Why have we never seen these pictures before?” Solara asks as she studied the photo carefully.

“Well, this is a very special photo album. Chandler and I have been friends for a very long time, as you know. But we're closer than that.” Jordan tried to explain slowly. The girls just looked lost.

“Look, Jordan and I have been dating since a little bit before you girls were born.” I decided to rip the band aid off. Jordan just looked affronted at the way I had blurted it out. “Chandler!” Jordan said. “Well, they weren't going to understand if you keep beading around the bush.” I complained. 

“If you have been dating since before we were born, then how were we born?” Nova asked. I then took the scrap book and flipped a few more pages not showing the pictures. When I finally got to the set of pictures I was looking for. “This is how.” I said as I showed a picture of me 8 months pregnant with the girls.

“Wow. You were so fat.” Solara said. “I wasn't fat. I was pregnant with you two. You made me fat.” I said jokingly. The girls just giggled, Jordan looked surprised that they weren't confused, angry or weirded out. “So why didn't you tell us?” Nova asked. “Well, you remember when I left for a long time and would come back and leave again?” I asked, in the simplest way I could. “Yeah,” they replied in unison.

“We thought it would be easier when you guys were growing up, especially since we couldn't let anyone know we were dating, that I didn't play a main parent role. Before I forget, this has to stay a secret between just us.”

“Why?” Solara asked. “Because… I actually don't know why.” I said not being able to remember why we had agreed not to just tell everyone we were dating, or had two daughters. “I think it's because it's not widely accepted that men can have babies.” I suggested.

“Maybe you should try to make it more acceptable.” Nova suggested.

“Yea, maybe I should.” I replied


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and it's super short but this chapter has been done for months I just wasn't ready to let this story go yet but I know I'm ready now. This is the first chapter story I've ever finished and its thanks to my co-author that it even started or because a chapter story so thanks.

I sat in the chair, I’ve never been so nervous in my entire life, not even the day my little girls were born. “Chandler you’re on in five minutes” someone called off to the side and I just nodded without looking at them.  

 

All too soon I was sitting in the interviewer, nicknamed the hotseat and it was really living up to it’s name.  In the studio audience I saw Jordan and my girls sitting among the crowd, Jordan and I made eye contact and he gave me a reassuring smile. 

 

“Well we’re sitting here with Chandler Riggs, who is playing Carl Grimes…’ the interviewer starting saying but I wasn’t really listening. I answered her questions about the new season of TWD perfectly since I was given the questions before hand so I could think of answers that didn’t give too much away in terms of spoilers. 

Near the end she said “So anything more you wish to say?” I took a deep breath, this was it. “I wanna step away from the show and be real for a minute if I can” I said as I sat forward in my seat, staring at the microphone in my hands. “Do you know how a long time ago I took off a year of TWD?” I asked and the interviewer nodded “Yeah you said you needed a break.”

I nodded and took a deep breath again “I took off that year to...spend time with my daughters and my...my boyfriend.” The silence was astounding so I just went on “I’ve...I’ve been dating this guy in secret since I was like eighteen or something and...we have two beautiful daughters together...Jordan, Nova, Solara...do you want to come up here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other Joandler fic called Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a second part tell either of us and we’ll probably start working on it, because this fic was our favorite thing ever to write. If you would like a prompt written by me let me know.


End file.
